1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a portable security device which fits a variety of sizes of doors and is easily mounted to, and removed from, door jambs without the necessity of hardware such as screws or bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable and important to keep dangerous items, such as guns, and valuables, such as money and jewelry, in safe places which are inaccessible to children and burglars. Curious children will search throughout the house to find hidden dangerous items and burglars are adept at finding hidden valuables. Therefore, it is wise if these items are kept behind locked doors which cannot be opened by children or burglars, but can be easily opened by the rightful owner. The prior art is familiar with hasp locks for this purpose. However these locks require permanent attachment to door jambs with screws or bolts and therefore lack the convenience of ease of selecting which door is to be secured.